creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Amor Eterno/ES
Has tratado por todos los medios de encontrar al amor de tu vida, alguien que te complete, alguien que siempre esté allí contigo, alguien que te escuche, que se preocupe por ti, bueno yo sé como hacerlo, y no es a través de ninguna red social como vosotros pensaréis. Lo primero que debes hacer es ir al bosque más cercano a tu hogar, en una noche sin luna, tan solo armado con un cuchillo, unas velas negras, un papel y una pluma. Debes llegar al claro de ese bosque y poner todo lo que has traido sobre el tocón de un árbol cortado, no te preocupes eso aparecerá misteriosamente en el bosque donde vayas. Después de haber preparado todo, prende las velas a la hora señalada (la medianoche), y mantenente arrodillado, en ningún momento te muevas de esa posición, por más que las piernas se te cansen y se te acalambren, aunque empiezes a ver y escuchar cosas, por mucho miedo que sientas, no te muevas de tu posiciçon, por que de lo contrario, ese lugar será lo último que veas. Tras unos minutos di en voz alta tu nombre y qué vienes a buscar: el amor verdadero, incondicional y eterno. Si el bosque y los dioses están de tu lado continúa con el rito, si no huye lo más rapido que puedas de ahí, por el mismo camino por el que viniste y bajo ningún concepto te des la vuelta. Como decía, continúa con el rito diciendo también, en voz alta, "Esta noche, firmo mi amor incondicional con mi amada, para toda la eternidad," y con el cuchillo córtate en la mano izquierda y con la pluma toma algo de tu sangre y escribe tu nombre sobre el papel, luego quema esta carta en una de las dos velas. Después de esto verás que, de entre la oscuridad del bosque saldrá una hermosa mujer, con tan solo una larga túnica blanca, de la cual te enamorarás profundamente al instante, esta te pedirá que la ayudes, lo cual harás por el resto de la eternidad, pero cuidado, que si la engañas con otra o dejas de quererla, bueno, no es bueno pelearse con un demonio, ¿Verdad? English Translation Have you tried all the means of finding the love of your life, someone that completes you, someone that is always there with you, someone who will listen, who cares for you? Well I know how to do it, and it's not through any social network like you may think. First thing you have to do is go to the woods closest to your home, on a moonless night, equipped only with a knife, black candles, paper and a pen. Get to a clearing in the forest and put everything you have brought upon the stump of a cut tree, do not worry for one shall appear mysteriously in whichever forest you go. After having prepared everything, light the candles at the appointed hour (midnight), and stay on your knees. Under no circumstance should you move from that position, even as your legs get tired and you get cramps, even if you begin to see and hear things and feel fear, do not leave your position, because otherwise this place will be the last thing you see alive. After a few minutes say your name out loud and that you come to find true love, unconditional and eternal. If the forest and the gods are on your side, continue with the rite. If not, run away as fast as you can from there, the same way you came, and never look back. As I was saying, if you continue with the rite, say out loud, "Tonight, I sign my conditional love with my love for all eternity," and with the knife cut your left hand, and with the pen take some of your blood and write your name on the paper, then burn this letter in one of the two candles. After this, you'll see that out of the darkness of the forest will come a beautiful woman with only a long white robe, with which you shall fall deeply in love with her instantly. She will ask you to help her, which you shall do for the rest of eternity, but beware that if you cheat on her or cease loving her, well, it's not nice to break up with a demon, right? Category:Ritual Category:Demon/Devil Category:AltLang